


Dear Theodosia

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Meeting Your Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you came into the world, you cried, and it broke my heart."</p><p>Or, the one in which Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton meet their respective children for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Theodosia

“Phillip Alexander Hamilton,” Eliza told Alexander, her eyes shining with happiness as she held the babe in her small arms. “For my father, and for his?” she asked hesitantly, looking up at him hopefully.

“I approve, of course,” Alexander assured her. “How could I not?” his lips trailed down from her cheek to the baby’s head. He had a son. Oh, this was a new feeling for him. Pride, pride wasn’t the word he was looking for. There was so much more he was feeling now.

Eliza’s musical laugh filled the room. “I’m glad you like it, and the boy meets your approval as well I’m sure?” she said, half questioningly.

“But of course.” Alex was quick to reassure her. “He’s beautiful, Eliza… I love you. You did so well.” Alexander whispered. “He outshines the morning sun.”

Eliza laughed again. She reached a hand up to cup Alexander’s cheek. “I love you too, Alexander.” She whispered, happiness shining in her eyes.

 

Domestic life had never quite been Aaron Burr’s style. And then little Theodosia Burr smiled. And he was ruined, never again wanting to stick at his work quite as fiercely as before. Instead, he was content to watch his daughter smile for the rest of his days.

She’d blown him away. Completely and totally, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she did the rest of the world as well. She’d blow them all away… That much was obvious. Her sweet little smile had wrapped him securely around her finger, her surely inside his heart.

Oh, she was an absolute darling. “Theodosia, after you.” Aaron had insisted to his sweet wife. She finally consented, and then they’d written it down in the family ledger. It was official. His world had grown that day, and he prayed he was never around to watch it shrink in size.

He’d lay a strong foundation in the world, and he’d give it to Theodosia. He’d give the world to her, anything she asked for would be hers. His sweet little daughter….


End file.
